


Confession

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, cathartic sex, pressure gets too much for freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: freddy confesses
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Confession

imagine its two days before the heist and freddy’s a fuckin wreck, he knows he’s blowing everything (including larry lol), holdaways getting pissed and a bit suspicious because his reports have been getting thinner and he cant think of good explanations for why he’s out all the time, he can’t write that he’s been spending almost every night at white’s motel room plus he’s tryna keep as much stuff about larry out of his reports as possible, and he’s well and truely fallen for larry but he knows it’s all gonna be over in a few days and there’s no way the two of them could ever be together, and despite knowing larry’s done bad shit, despite the fact that he’d shoot freddy where he stood if he ever found out freddy was with the lapd, freddy still loves the guy and his stomach churns when he thinks bout how he’s gonna betray him

so he goes over to larry’s place right, and larry can tell how tense the kid is but just puts it down to nerves coz of the heist, and larry’s looking forward to a quiet night in with this young guy that he’s found himself absolutely smitten with, and orange seems to be just as infatuated back, and he’s cautiously optimistic that this could become a long term thing, but they’d work that out after they got the diamond job done, and anyway he’s looking forward to just watching tv, a bit of the teasing banter they often do, having orange in his arms coz larry knows how much the kid loves just being held, how having larrys arms around him seems to calm and comfort him, making out, a couple handjobs/blowjobs, maybe anal if orange wants to

and freddy starts begging larry to fuck him, and larry hesitates a bit coz he’s old and been around the block a few times and knows that sometimes sex can soothe and sometimes sex can scald, but he can tell that orange needs this and hopes like hell this’ll be the former

and they’re in larry’s bed and freddy’s on his back, and he’s got his legs loosely around larry’s waist and his arms tightly around larry’s back and he’s clinging to him for all he’s worth, and larry’s slowly fucking him, getting into a continuous rhythm with deep methodical thrusts, and freddy’s making all the noises he usually makes, coz you know that boy’s noisy as hell during sex and larry loves it, and they’re both intermittently kissing, and then freddy starts crying, first a few tears then ugly loud sobs, and now on top of everything else he’s embarrassed as hell, but larry just pauses coz he’s worried he’s hurt freddy and asks “you want me to stop?” and freddys like “nah man, no, no, keep going, please” and larry starts up his rhythm again, starts rubbing freddys arms and back using the hand he’s not using to prop himself up, trying to soothe him, “let it out, it’s ok baby boy, just let it all out” and freddys still clinging desperately to larry, burying his wet face into larry’s neck, both of them trying to extend the physical intimacy

larry knows by the noises freddy’s making that he’s close to climax, his boy just repeating the word ‘oh’ over and over, and he moves his hand down to freddy’s cock tho its a bit of squeeze since freddy’s still clingin to him for dear life, and after a few strokes freddy comes and he’s still kinda sobbing and a few seconds after his orgasm while larry’s still inside him and about to come, freddy chokes out “i’m a cop larry, i’m sorry, i’m so sorry, i’m a cop”

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
> 
> i tried to write the perspectives as larry had already told freddy his name, but didn't know freddys, but also freddy hadta think of larry as mr white when he was doing police paperwork stuff


End file.
